Story Between You and I
by EXO Cumi
Summary: "Xiumin hanya tak suka saat melihat momen SuHan, tetapi, siapa dia? Apa haknya? Ia membantah jika ia dibilang 'cemburu' ia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya /EXO!/XiuHan!/Broken!HunHan/slight!SuHan/other member as oc/OT12/special for @suhoexo 01/cerita dan judul g nyambung/isi lumayan!:3


**©EXO Kkaebsong**

hope y'all like it^^

SIJAK!

* * *

Xiumin sedang berada di ruang tv bersama Kris. Mereka sedang menonton acara siaran ulang perform mereka. Sesaat, Xiumim merasa bosan, dan ia mulai meninggalkan ruang keluarga sesaat setelah si duo gila (re;ChanBaek) ples si panda datang menghampiri dduizhang di ruang keluarga.

Xiumin berjalan kearah balkon, berniat melihat lihat pemandangan kota Seoul pagi itu. Saat tinggal 5 langkah, Xiumin berhenti. Ia melihat Luhan dan Suho di sana.

Yang Xiumin lihat, Suho memegang tangan Luhan, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu, yang sedikit dia dengar adalah...

Pernyataan cinta.

Xiumin tak tahu, tapi perasaannya berdebar tak suka. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. Tanpa tahu seekor makhluk/? Sudah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi.

Xiumin berjalan dengan perasaan tak suka. Ia berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil minum, lalu meminumnya dengan kasar, duduk di kursi dengan tak sabaran, membuat duo eomma EXO K-M bingung, karena biasa, Xiumin akan selalu bersemangat dan bersikap benar benar lucu seperti anak tk, jika ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di dapur.

Para eomma saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menggedikkan bahu tak tahu, lalu kembali memasak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, datanglah si maknae albino ke dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu cup bubble tea dari kulkas. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah meja dan duduk di hadapan Xiumin.

"Ekhem... Hyung, apakah kau cemburu dengan pemandangan tadi?" Ujarnya membuka perbincangan.

"Eoh. Tadi yang mana..." Ujar Xiumin sok acuh.

"Yang tadi, di balkon, Luhan hyung dan Suho hyung..." Balas Sehun.

"Ck, sok tahu sekali kau ini... Memang apa masalahnya Luhan dengan Suho? Bahkan aku bukan siapa siapa dari salah satu diantara mereka. Tak ada hubungannya." Jawabnya.

"Yah, tidak ada hubungan, tapi ada rasa. Oh ayolah hyung! Aku tak sebodoh itu! Naega arra isseoyo! Kau menyukai Luhan hyung kan?" Ujar Sehun.

"..."

"Kau tak bisa berdalih bukan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendapa-"

"Okay! Fine! Kau benar, aku cemburu! Lantas maumu apa hah?!" Ujar Xiumin tak sabaran membuat duo eomma menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hah.. Okay, aku akan membantumu hyung." Ujar Sehun kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Kau memang bisa membantu dengan apa?" Ujar Xiumin.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tetapi, yang aku tahu, Luhan hyung tak mungkin menerima Suho hyung. Aku menjamin yang satu itu, karena Lay hyung menyukai Suho hyung..." Jawab Sehun.

Okay, jadi sebenarnya, dari tadi mereka berbicara dengan berbisik, dan saat Xiumin berteriak tadi, jelas saja duo eomma memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, jelas saja ia tak menerima Suho hyung..." Lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan?"

•

Sehun memberikan segala tips pada Xiumin. Ia merelakan segalanya, termasuk perasaannya, hey, ia juga mencintai Luhan! Bahkan tak ada satu memberpun yang tahu jika dulu, Sehun dan Luhan pernah menjalani asmara yang kandas ketika mereka harus debut terpisah.

Segala tips yang Sehun berikan, dijalani dengan baik oleh Xiumin. Semua ia jalani dalam rangka waktu seminggu; dan ini puncaknya.

Dengan dipantau Sehun dari jarak jauh, Xiumin memulai aksinya. Menyatakan perasaannya di 'N' Seoul Tower.

•

Setelah berjalan jalan agak lama. Mereka pun berhenti di puncak menara itu. Sehun yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan mereka, mulai memegangi dada kirinya. Ia berani sumpah; itu terasa sangat sakit.

Sehun menghela nafas perlahan. Menyalakan walky talky nya(tulisannya bener ga?.-.) dan memberi Xiumin aba aba.

Dan inilah saatnya. Sehun menutup matanya saat ia mendengar suara dari headsetnya. Itu Xiumin, yang mulai berbicara untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Luhan-ah, aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat-" ungkap Xiumin yang dapat didengar Sehun melalui headset yang dikenakannya.

Sehun memegangi dadanya. Itu benar benar sakit. Berusaha bertahan, ia memandangi dua orang yang semenjak tadi tak lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Tetapi, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa-bahwa aku menyukai dirimu, atau mungkin mencintaimu.." Sehun masuh berusaha menahan perasaannya saat mendengar suara Xiumin.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar Xiumin, Sehun menutup matanya. Entahlah, ia ingin Luhan menolak, Sehun tetap menikmati rasa sakit yang sebenarnya ia buat sendiri.

Menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun masih menutup matanya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit; ia juga menahan liquid yang telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Ya.. Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu..." Ujar Luhan.

TES

Liquid itu menetes dari kedua mata Sehun, membuka matanya dan memandang dua orang yang sekarang tengah berpelukan mesra. Sehun tahu, dirinya itu pengecut. Ia harusnya mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak mengorbankannya. Sehun itu pecundang; seorang pecundang yang hidup untuk kalah. Ia menerima opini itu jika ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Bangkit dari kursinya, menghapus air matanya, tersenyum pahit. Dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhanie, maafkan aku, aku tahu aku bodoh..." Ujar Sehun perlahan.

Mengambil walky talky nya, mengucapkan selamat pada Xiumin dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda bangga pada Xiumin. Berjalan menjauh dari sana; bersama setumpuk penyesalan dan ribuan luka.

Disisi lain, Luhan yang masih memeluk Xiumin, memandang kearah Sehun dengan tatapan sedih, ia tahu jika semenjak tadi Sehun mengikuti mereka.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah, andai kau lebih dulu, andai kau tak bersikap seperti pecundang, aku pasti bersamamu sekarang. Tetapi tak bisa, aku kini milik Xiumin. Tapi, ketahuilah, aku masih mencintaimu..." Ujar Luhan dalam hati dan menumpahkan tetesan krystal bening dari kedua matanya.

END

engga memuaskan ya? ._.v hehehe.

Aneh?

Hahaha.. Semoga suka ya suhoexo_01 ^^.

Judul sama isi ngga nyambung kan?

Alurnya kecepetan juga? Hehe sorry... ^^"


End file.
